I'll Miss You
by MaryAlice303
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon moves to Forks, Washington to live with her Aunt and Uncle after her parents die in a tragic car accident. Here she meets Jasper Hale. The one who changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Flight 67 to Forks, Washington is now boarding at gate 36" The loud lady on the intercom announced. I sighed lightly and looked at my grandmother. I really didn't want to go.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to go but it's the best thing for you. And you know it's what your parents wanted for you too" My grandmother, Joan, said pulling me into an embrace. I sighed.

"Yes, I know and I'm happy to see Aunt Karen and Uncle Tim and the kids. But it's just hard to leave." I stated.

"I know," she murmured "But I promise it will get easier and you can call and come visit whenever you please" she said and kissed my forehead. I hugged back and then we said our goodbyes and I was on the plane headed into my new life.

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice. I'm an only child and I just lost both my parents in a car accident. It's been rough. I've been living with my grandmom for a few weeks and I was okay with that but I knew what my parents wanted. They wanted me to have a semi-normal life so I decided to move with my aunt and uncle and their 2 children, Logan and Anna. This was going to be hard but maybe I needed the change

I got off the plane and grabbed my suitcase from the luggage area. I found my aunt standing there.

"Ali! Come here!" She yelled and I ran over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Hi Aunt Karen! It's so good to see you again." I murmured and smiled at her.

"You too sweetie! My you've grown up! I have everything set up for you at home and the kids are dying to see you" She laughed. I smiled and thanked her as we put my stuff in the car and drove to her house. We talked about my parent's then school until we pulled up to the small but adorable house.

"Wow! This place is so cute" I exclaimed making my way to get my stuff then walk toward the door with Aunt Karen. She laughed and helped me in. I was greeted by hugs and squeals when I walked in. Uncle Tim was telling me how happy he was to see me and how much I've grown while Anna and Logan smashed me with hugs and about my room I would be sharing with Anna. I must say it was nice to feel this welcomed but it was overwhelming me a little bit. Later, Anna and Aunt Karen showed me our room. They had made me a nice area in Anna's room with my bed, a chair, and a night stand with a pink light. Anna also opened up her some of her closet to me. I unpacked with Anna. I couldn't help but get a little upset when I pulled out my picture of mom and dad and put it on my nightstand but I pushed the sadness away and continued to unpack and chat with Anna.

Aunt Karen called us down a little while later for dinner. We all sat down and I picked at my food quietly.

"So Ali," Aunt Karen started "I registered you for school! You'll be going to Forks High School and you can take the bus to and from school" she said smiling.

"Okay thanks Aunt Karen. I really appreciate it" I said forcing the best fake smile I could.

"Oh my pleasure! I got your binder and stuff for you; I figured you already had a book bag." She went on

"Oh yes I do" I smiled. I was actually kind of happy to start school. It always distracts me and gets me out of the house. We finished talking and eating dinner and then I sat on the couch with Anna and Logan and set up my binder, pencil case, and book bag. I also studied my map of the school and found out where all my classes were on my schedule, so I was somewhat prepared.

Everyone went to bed early that night. I got a shower and put on some sweat pants and a tank top for bed and laid down and read then thought about my parents. Things were going to be really difficult and I knew it. I was scared and wasn't ready but I knew, somewhere deep down inside, there was hope.


	2. Authors Note!

Authors Note

Hi guys! I'm back to writing again! This story I've been working on off and on during school so I should publish a new chapter every week or so depending on how much is going on at school! Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment or message me with ANY advice or anything you want! Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry it took me forever to update I lost my charger to my computer and I thought it crashed lol and IT WAS SPIRIT WEEK AT SCHOOL THIS WEEK!3 OH AH YOU WISH YOU WERE A FRESHMAN! haha so its short but here is chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up later today since this one was so short! Love you guys

Chp 2- School. "Oh hey you're the new girl!"

I woke up the next morning at 6 to mine and Anna's blaring alarm. Aunt Karen came in and helped Anna get ready while I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a blue shirt, and a hoodie from American Eagle then brushed my teeth and through my book bag over my shoulder running downstairs. I had to admit I was really nervous.

Uncle Tim handed me lunch money when I got downstairs and I grabbed an apple to eat for breakfast.

"Just an apple?" Logan said, eating his Fruit Loops.

"Yeah, I'm not a breakfast person." I laughed and he shrugged and went back to munching on his cereal.

I left a few minutes later to get to the bus stop. Everyone wished me good luck on my way out the door.

I walked a down the street a little ways until I saw a crowd of people standing around. When I got closer I saw a VERY tall boy with black hair and a lot of muscles standing with a bronze haired, medium toned boy and a few other people with rain coats and book bags on. I walked up to them and the very tall black haired boy looked at me.

"Hi! My name is Emmett, you don't know me, but me and my bro here knew you were coming, we live like 2 houses down from you!" He said.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you Emmett, My name is Alice" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too" He said giving me a hug, very unusual, but I hugged back.

"I'm Edward by the way" The bronze haired boy said shaking my hand and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you also" I said.

"You too" Edward said.

"I can tell your going to be REALLY fun to pick on ya little midget" Emmett said and laughed, so did Edward. I laughed too and nodded. Not the first time I've been called a midget before.

The bus came and there weren't many people on it at all, Forks was way too small. I ended up sitting behind Emmett and Edward so they could talk to me. Emmett is hilarious. He just about had me on the floor of the bus laughing, something I desperately needed. Edward was very sweet too, he looked at my schedule and told me about my classes and teachers and apparently I had the same lunch as both of them and their friends so they told me I could sit at their table.

When we got to school we all went our separate ways. I registered in at the office and got my swipe card then headed off to my first class, Biology. Everyone seemed obsessed with me, the new girl, but I did get to meet Edward's girlfriend Bella. She was a lot like Edward, very sweet and quiet but she was very helpful with my work. I could tell we'd be good friends.

In my second period, Spanish 2, I meant Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. She was stunning and totally perfect. She was also very nice and we had a good bit in common. So far everyone was very welcoming, which I felt pressured by. I was never the type to have many friends.

In my third period, English, I meant this boy named Jasper Hale. He was absolutely incredibly amazing. His hair was honey blonde and he was very tall and lean. His voice was like an angel was singing. We had more in common than I ever could have imagined. I found out he was Rosalie's brother. They were the Hales and they had been friends with Emmett and Edward, the Cullens, for years. I felt pretty good about this group of people.

Lunch came around fairly quickly. Jasper and I walked to lunch together and got our lunches then sat down at the table with everyone.

"Heyyyyyy! It's the weirdo and the midget!" Emmett shouted and Rosalie slapped him really hard on the arm.

"Oww! I was just joking Rose" He laughed and we laughed too.

"So how's your day been so far Alice?" Edward asked.

"It's been good. Everyone has been super nice and the teachers are very laid back" I said

"Yeah most of them are" Bella chimed in

"The school is very small though" I commented

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed "Forks is a very small town, kind of scary at first, but you get used to it" she finished.

I nodded then we all had separate conversations. Emmett and Edward were arguing about the football game while Rosalie tried to calm them down. Me, Bella, and Jasper talked about my next class, Biology, and then debated on what kind of meat was in our lunches. It was pretty funny, and every one of them was so mature, but funny. It was exactly what I needed, whether I knew it or not.


	4. Chapter 3

Chp.3 – My story? Not so simple.

I went to Biology right after lunch and met a girl named Bri. She was hyper and very outgoing. She was the first one to talk to me, even before the teacher and she was friends without about everybody in the class. I rode home on the bus with Emmett while Edward went to Bella's.

"So shorty! You seemed to enjoy today" Emmett said.

"Yeah it was nice, everything is so, normal" I said and Emmett laughed

"Yup that's Forks for ya" He said and nudged me in the arm.

Emmett walked me home and I gave him a hug then went inside the house.

"Ali! How was school? Did you make any new friends? Are your classes easy?" Aunt Kim started babbling.

I smiled. "It went very well. Everyone is so nice and very welcoming" I paused for a second. "Anyway yes my classes are easy and I did make a few new friends. The Cullen's and the Hales, and a girl named Bri"

"OH! I'm so glad! The Cullen's and the Hales are wonderful!" She said enthusiastically.

I nodded in agreement then went upstairs, took a shower, and did my homework. While I was working I got to thinking that no one asked me why I had moved, I was glad but I knew I couldn't hide it forever. I'd have to explain.

I woke up, same routine the next morning except I got dressed in skinny jeans, a Paramore shirt (Amazing band, if you haven't heard them before, go listen to them right now! The story can wait ) , and my old rain jacket because it was supposed to rain all day.

The morning went by the same as yesterday, more people talked to me though, and I made some new friends. I went to English, very excited to see Jasper. I sat down quickly.

"Hey Alice" Jasper said smiling. I smiled back

"Hey, how was Government?" I asked.

"Sucky, as usual" He rolled his eyes "How about your classes?"

"Alright!" I laughed. We got caught up in a conversation about new books and some of our favorite things. During class, we made paper airplanes and giggled a lot behind the teachers back. I felt so happy, butterflies forming everywhere in my stomach and I blushed the whole time. He was just so perfect to me.

We walked to lunch together and got our lunches like yesterday and sat down with the gang.

"Hey Alice, I don't mean to creep or anything and you don't have to tell me if you don't want, but we all want to know why you moved here." Jasper said and everyone looked at me.

"Well, I can't hide it forever so I'll tell you now, here it goes," I took a deep breath "A few weeks ago I lost both my parents in a car accident, and I didn't have any siblings. I lived with my grandmom for a week but I knew my parents would want me to live a semi normal life so I moved here since my aunt and uncle are the only ones with children close enough."

They all gasped.

"I'm so sorry Alice." Everyone said and they all told me they'd always be here and it'd be okay. Jasper though, pulled me into a tight hug and murmured in my ear, which kept me calm and made my heart race like crazy. I was upset but so happy at the same time.

"It's okay, Thanks guys." I said and we all went back to conversations and they all cheered me up again. It felt good to be cared for so much.

No matter how mad I could be at my grandmom for sending me or the fact I lost my parents. I can't bring myself to regret having to move here. My life was being changed, before I could see it myself.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note- OMG OMG OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated guys! Please forgive me! I will give a Jasper cookie to everyone! Anyway I got really sick and they are running tests so I've been super busy! So sorry! Well here is Chapter 4! I had so much fun writing this one.

Chp.4 -Football game.

Later that night Rose called me and invited me over to come to the football came with her and Bri. I agreed, mostly because Jasper is on the football team. I threw a few things in a small bag then slipped on my Forks High t-shirt on with my skinny jeans and a Forks sweat shirt Bri let me borrow. I said bye to everyone and then walked over to the Hales house and knocked on the door.

"ALICEEEEEEEEEE!" Bri and Rose answered the door and hugged me. I laughed.

"Heyyy guys, you're all very hyper!" I smiled.

"HECK YEAH! WE GOT PIZZA AND RED BULL AND FACE PAINT!" Rose jumped up and down and took my hand practically dragging my up the stairs.

We ate pizza and danced around to Rose's blaring music while we did our face paint. Then we sat down for a while and drank more Red Bull.

"So Bri, Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked

"OH yeah! He's on the football team too his name Louie! I LOVE HIM!" She screamed and Rose and I started laughing.

"Calm down Bri! I don't want you to start making out with my pillow" Rose said and we all laughed.

"LIKE YOU DON'T MAKE OUT WITH THE EMMETT PILLOW!" Bri yelled and laughed then rose pushed her off the bed and we were all laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. When we settled down Rose looked at me.

"So ALICE! Do u have a boyfriend?" I looked at her like she had two heads.

"OH heck no not yet I just got here!" I laughed and she shrugged.

"Well you never know Ali here might be a bad girl!" Bri laughed and Rose started cracking up. I laughed too. I didn't tell them about my crush on Jasper.

Rose's mom drove us to the game and we got front row seats! Rose was making out with Emmett while Bri and her boyfriend Louie were talking to me. When we all sat back down I looked over and saw Jasper kissing a girl with long black hair and that perfect body. My heart broke and half and I felt like I was going to cry. I guess I got my hopes up. I turned to Rose.

"Hey Rose, who's that girl with Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh," Rose crinkled her nose "That's his girlfriend Maria. .! I hate her so much." Bri nodded in agreement

"I wish she'd just fall off the earth! I mean Alice, I've seen you and Jasper talk and I've seen how like PERFECT you guys are together. And I know you guys like each other he's just got to get himself straight and realize Maria is just whiny no good bitch!" Rose went on. I looked at her with a shocked look on my face.

"He likes me?" I questioned.

"It's so obvious Alice!" Bri and Rose said.

"Well don't tell but I like him too" I said with a smile.

"OMGEEE!" Rose said and Bri squealed.

We got into a conversation about Jasper and how awesome it would be if we all dated and about Maria. I now realize how great it would be and how awful Maria is. I prayed now Jasper would see what I see.

The game was AWESOME! We won by 5 points! After the game we went to dinner and I got to know everyone better. We probably laughed every 5 seconds. The only thing missing was Jasper; he went back to Maria's.

When we got home we all crashed. We went upstairs and just fell asleep on Rose's floor still laughing. I was extremely glad I meant people like this.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! It's the chapter I think EVERYONE has been waiting for! I would like to thank one of my best friends, Bri, who is also the character Bri is this story (haha) for helping me with this chapter and the next! She pretty much came up with all the ideas! So I hope you enjoy! Happy belated Halloween by the way guys! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 5- Oh my god…..

We all woke up at around 10 the next morning. Bri left early to go out with Louie so it was just me and Rose. Jazz and Maria were here too but we didn't really talk to Jazz when Maria was around (Jazz is a nickname for Jasper if you didn't know haha!). Rose was right, Maria was a bitch and Jasper just wasn't himself around her. It made me sick because I knew the real Jasper, and seeing him as the other Jasper upset me. Rose was in the shower and Maria was doing whatever Maria's do so I got dress in sweats and a tank top and went to talk to Jazz.

"Hey Ali, just woke up?" Jasper asked with a smile when I sat down next to him.

"Yes! I was exhausted! Too much partying" I laughed "Anyway you guys did amazing last night" I said

"Thanks Alice. I was glad you could make it" He smiled and I smiled and blushed a little.

"Yeah me too" I agreed.

"So Alice… have you been okay?" Jasper asked moving closer to me. I knew what he meant. He was talking about me coping with my parents being gone.

"I…I guess…I just..It's been hard, I see them everywhere, and I just miss how perfect everything was…It's amazing how fast things can fall apart…" My voice broke at the end and started crying lightly. I never cried in front of them but somehow I felt like I could do anything in front of Jasper.

"I am so sorry Alice…Your so perfect, you don't deserve this" He murmured and pulled me into a hug and cried softly into his shoulder until I heard something fall to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL JASPER!" Maria screamed and Jasper quickly let go of me and looked at Maria.

"Maria, calm down," Jasper stood up. "Alice was crying, I was just comforting her that's it."

"WELL THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"Maria screamed again

"WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME MARIA?" Jasper started screaming too. She was silent for.

"You know what, I'm done Maria. I can't take this jealousy anymore. Rosalie was right. You ARE a bitch and you always will be. Goodbye. We are through." Jasper said with an acidic tone.

"FINE JASPER HALE! YOU WILL BE SORRY" She screamed and stormed out.

My heart raced and I just stood there, shocked. Jasper just broke up with Maria for my sake. I was happy but at the same time I was so lost. I was speechless. Jasper turned to me

"Alice, I am so sorry about her and that you had to see that. She's awful and I can't believe I didn't see it before." He murmured and without thinking I hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Jasper, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry about your breakup" I said sympathetically.

"It's alright. I'm way better off without her." He said a little bit sad and I hugged him tighter then looked up at him.

"There's way more people out there. Beautiful, smart, perfect people" he trailed off looking me into the eye. My heart sped up and my knees locked beneath me. He started to lean his head closer to mine and before I knew it our lips met. It was like a magnetic pull, something I have never ever felt before. By blood boiled under my skin and my toes tingled.

We pulled apart and we were speechless. His bright blue eyes poured into my light brown ones.

"I- I love you Alice" Jasper murmured.

"I love you too Jasper" I said the words rolling off my tongue so naturally.

I suddenly felt like I was in a dream world.

(Sorry for the short chapter! I kinda split this chapter into 2 so it would flow nicely! Next one should be up soon! )


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

Hi guys! It's me! Here is chapter 5 part 2! I would like to thank Bri again for helping me with this chapter! She's been a huge help to me when I get writers block and her ideas are just amazing! I love her! Haha.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight! Thank you Stephanie Meyer for creating it

Chapter 5(Part 2) Relationship drama! Start of "Jalice"

To say this felt like a fairytale was an understatement. This was all just unreal. Jasper leaned in to kiss me again; this time was softer, but even better than first. We kissed until we heard and gasp.

"Oh…My…God!" We both turned our heads to the familiar voice of Rosalie. Uh-oh.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! HOLY CRAP….OMG MARIA'S GONE! OMG THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE….OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Rosalie freaked out and I blushed and hid my head in Jaspers jacket.

"ROSE ROSE ROSE! TAKE A DEEP BREATH!" Jasper shouted.

We gave Rose a minute before we all sat down to talk. My hand squeezing Jasper's for dear life.

"Okay, please explain the whole story to me" Rose asked.

"Okay so Alice came down to talk to me and she started crying because of her parents and I gave her a hug and Maria came in, freaked out and I told her she was too jealous and then we broke up." Jasper explained.

"OMG! Amazing…that's all it took…wow…" Rosalie stated. "What about the kiss?" She asked. I decided it was time for me to speak up.

"Well I said I'm sorry…Jasper said he was sorry and we just…kissed." I smiled and my cheeks turned pink and Jasper looked at me with love in his eyes.

"OMG! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! THIS IS AMAZING! ALICE WE COULD BE SISTERS AND YOU GUYS…OMG OMG OMG!" Rose came over and hugged us tightly and Jasper rolled his eyes and I laughed a little.

Jasper went to do yard work with their dad and me and Rose made a phone call to Bella, then Bri. Bella was happy for me but Bri freaked out just as much as Rose did. They ended up talking about our wedding. This was all so crazy. As happy as I was, I felt terrible for poor Jazz having to deal with them too. I laughed to myself gently. This was going to be an interesting relationship.

I walked to the bus stop early the next morning after spending my night chatting with Anna about Jasper. It was funny how little she was but how much she understood. I was dressed in my skinny jeans, a snug fitting t-shirt and Jasper's jacket he let me use last night.

"SHORTY!" Emmett shouted. He obviously knew.

"So you and Jazz?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"OMG! IT'S JALICE!" Emmett fake squealed, I assume he was imitating Rose.

I laughed really hard.

"Wow….you totally would." I said and rolled my eyes and he laughed.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I turned around.

"Hi beautiful" Jasper murmured and I blushed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I decided to take the bus with you" He said with a smile.

"Aw thanks" I kissed him on the cheek and he put an arm around me while I held his free hand. His touch made my toes tingle.

"AWWWWW" Emmett hugged us and we rolled our eyes.

The bus ride to school was nice, we listened to Jasper's I-Pod and talked to Emmett and Edward. Jasper made me feel happy, like I had somewhere I belonged.

The beginning of my day was pretty slow after Jasper dropped me off at my class. We weren't "official" yet but it didn't bother me too much. I decided to go to the nurse to get some Motrin for my head. On my way back to class I got a glimpse of Louie and Bri. I decided to stop and listen, being my nosy self.

"I'm tired of you being so mean to Maria! She just lost her boyfriend!" Louie said.

"Yeah to Alice, my best friend! You don't even know how bad Maria treated Jasper! I saw the way it changed Jasper and it was terrible!" Bri shouted.

"You know what I'm done with you Bri! I don't care about your little friends and I'm sure Maria isn't as bitchy as you say she is! We're over!" He shouted then ran after Maria.

I ran over and hugged Bri and she turned around.

"I'm so sorry Bri he's such an ass! You deserve someone so much better!" I said. It took her a minute to talk.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"The nurse…" I said.

"How much did you see?"

"All of it…" I blushed and she shrugged hugging me and crying a little. We went into the bathroom and I calmed her down and fixed her makeup and cheered her up by talking about Jasper again.

"Thanks Alice. Your such a great friend..I love you" she murmured and hugged me tight again.

"Aw I love you too" We laughed then headed back to class when she ran into a boy and I saw the love at first sight look settling in their eyes. I smiled to myself then went to my class.

It was a free period in my class with Jasper since the teacher was gone so I waited in the gym for Jazz. I was happy that everyone had someone, Rosalie had Emmett, Bella had Edward, and Bri probably would have that mystery guy in the hallway but I couldn't help but go back to the fact Jasper and I weren't official.

"Hi cutie" I looked up to see Jasper's smiling face and hugged him as he hugged back.

"Hey" I smiled and he kissed me on the cheek. "How's your day been?" I asked.

"Terrible without you" He stated and I rolled my eyes at his corny line.

"Same here." I said and explained what happened with Bri.

"Hey Alice?" Jasper asked and I looked up at him.

He then asked me the two sweetest words I've ever heard.

"Alice Brandon, Be mine?"

(UH OH! It's a cliffy! I know I'm awful! This is the longest chapter I've wrote so far so I hope you enjoy! Review please )


	8. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Here is chapter 6! Things were kind of rushed a little in this chapter but I thought it fit better that way! Thanks again to Bri! She's been a mega help and has encouraged me to keep writing! So I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 6- First Date! –"The groups back together!"

I smiled the widest smile I think my small face could manage and I jumped into Jasper's arms.

"Yes, Of course I'll be yours Jasper" I smiled. He seemed relieved

"Thank you Ali." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, I quickly turned and kissed him on the lips and he smiled.

"You're gonna get us in trouble lil darlin'" Jasper murmured with that accent that just made me melt and I laughed.

"I suppose" I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips quickly as the bell rang. We walked to lunch hand in hand, heart in heart. Finally, I felt a sense of hope, a sense that I could actually be happy.

Jasper bought us lunch and we sat down at the table with everyone, and finally things were complete. We all were together. Jasper broke the news to everyone that we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I have never heard so many people say "finally" in my life.

Jasper and I left lunch early to go sit outside.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked holding his hand.

"Yes, darlin'" He said

"Did you want to go ice skating with me tonight? I need to practice if I want to do competitions and I think it would be an awesome date…" I rambled on.

"That sounds wonderful" He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "See you at seven?" He asked and I nodded. We kissed for a pretty long time before I headed off to class. I saw Bri holding hands with mystery guy and talking to Louie. What the hell?

When we got to class I decided to talk to Bri about it.

"What the hell just happened back there?" I asked

"Well, I'm dating Jordan now, the "mystery guy" in the hallway and well Louie apologized to me and told me he still loved me and I said I'm in love with someone else now so were best friends again" She said with a smile.

"AWWWW! Yay! Congrats girly, so things are working out for ya?" I asked

"Yeah, finally" She rolled her eyes "What about you and Jazz?"

"Well were official, and I'm going on a date with him tonight." I said blushing.

"OMG! YESSSS!" She said and she hugged me. We talked for a while about what I was going to wear and about Jordan before the teacher came in. Before I knew it, school was out and my date was getting closer and closer.

When I got home I told Aunt Kim about my date with Jasper, she was more than happy, she was freaking out. I got out of her rambling on by saying I had homework. I ran upstairs and went through my clothes with Anna like a crazy person. I finally found the perfect outfit for our date. It was a flouncy skirt with my pink tights and a cute tight shirt that tied at my waist and my long sleeved Paramore hoodie. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking while I did my hair and makeup, Anna helped my brush my hair. I don't know why I was so nervous, but I was. I loved Jasper and I felt perfectly comfortable around him but it's always common to get nervous on the first date.

Before I knew it, it was 7 and I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs as fast as my legs would carry me and opened the door to see the perfect face of Jasper.

"Hey" I murmured as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek.

"Hello darlin'" He said and smiled. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I said with a blush and kissed him gently then let him in the house.

I introduced him to my Aunt Kim, Uncle Tim, Anna, and Logan. They were thrilled. Jasper was the perfect gentleman and that pleased everybody. We left shortly after and walked to the ice rink.

We put on our shoes and headed into the rink. It felt good to be on the ice again, last time I skated was a week before my parents died. Jasper struggled to keep up with me and I laughed.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm used to doing all the tricks and skating super fast" I smiled.

"No no don't be sorry, Alice you're amazing, I had no idea you could skate…." He murmured in awe and I laughed and blushed skating up to him.

"Thanks" I said smiling and staring skating with him. It felt like a dance. The way we fit together was amazing, even the way we talked fit together perfectly, soprano and bass, strong and weak. I was in love, head over heels, and I knew now there was no turning back.

(Awww I really loved this chapter! Please review! )


	9. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll! Chapter 7 is here! I'm introducing a new character today! She's based of one of my best friend's Kala! Kala is in my Spanish class and she's so AWESOME! My other obsessed Twilighter! Also another thanks to Bri haha! Enjoy

Chapter 7- A new friend! Preparing for these Ice-Skating try-outs is going to kill me! .

My first date with Jasper was like being in heaven. We ice skated for hours together in our own perfect world. For the first night in a long time I slept perfectly. Jasper was changing me in every good way possible.

Jasper had convinced me to sign up to try-out for ice skating competitions. I was beyond excited especially knowing Jasper was going to be there for me.

The next morning I met Jasper, Emmett, and Edward on the bus. Jasper and I listened to Skillet, our favorite band, and talked to Emmett and Edward about a triple date to the mall sometime. I didn't feel too good this morning but I didn't mention anything to Jasper I just rested my head on his shoulder most of the morning. Jasper dropped me off at class when we got to school and I couldn't wait until I saw him in English.

In Spanish we had to pair up for a project. I ended up paring up with a girl name Kala. She was like my twin with our taste in books and movies. She was also very funny. We laughed 50% of that class about the most random things and talked about Twilight, our favorite book. We became friends instantly and we walked to our next classes together. I also found out she was good friends with Bri so we'd make a good trio.

Finally it was my English class with Jasper. I walked in the room and sat down next to jasper, intertwining my finger with his.

"Hey beautiful" He said and kissed my hand and I blushed like always.

"Hey, how's your day been?" I asked

"Okay. How about yours" He asked

"Okay… I made a new friend, her name's Kala in my Spanish class." I said with a smile

"That's very nice babe" He said with a pleasant smile on his face and he kissed me quickly before the teacher came in.

After school today I headed over to the Ice Rink. Jasper had a meeting after school so he said he'd meet me there. I slipped on my skates and turned on Skillet on my I-Pod and started preparing a routine. It felt so natural being on the ice. I skated for a while until I felt a pair of arms drag me back off the ice and I gasped.

"What the heck?" I said

"Calm down Ali! It's Jasper" He said laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry" I laughed and turned around to kiss him. We kissed for a while until I ran out of breath.

"It's nice to see you too" He murmured and I giggled.

"Well I've missed you" I stated.

"I always miss you" He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"So, how's the routine coming along?" He asked.

"Amazing! Check this out!" I said unplugging my I-Pod and turning it up. I handed it to Jasper then jumped out on the ice and showed him my routine to Hero by Skillet.

"Alice…That's like perfect! You're such a natural…You should be in the Olympics" He said and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks babe but that'll be a few years from now" I laughed and slipped off my shoes and we went out for something to eat. Jasper walked me home and I did all my homework then felt really sick, so I decided to lie down. I felt my chest tighten up, like an asthma attack sort of feeling and I stood up to get my inhaler and fell over. Oh no this wasn't happening to me…not again…

(I KNOW I KNOW IM SO SORRYYYYYY! I had to end it there because I figured I'd put a little of me in this story so this chapter was to introduce my new friend Kala and to introduce this issue! New chapter will be up soon )


End file.
